Clock Necklace
by xxxPureRosexxx
Summary: Alice runs an errand for Julius, its like any old day until she finds a little necklace she thinks that would suit the clockmaker very nicely. AlicexJulius one-shot not very good at humor so bear with me


**Hey everyone! Back again for another story I'll be able to post up more stories this week because I get out of school early and I have the day off Friday so that will make it easier. Another one-shot once I get use to how things work around here I'll put up longer stories this time AlicexJulius paring I'm going to love messing with Julius for some reason it's fun ^^**

**Julius: Thanks….**

**Pure: He he….*sweat drops* Yeah just call me Pure for short disclaimer!**

**Alice: Pure does not own ****Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Alice can you go pick up some supplies for me?" Julius requests of the young maiden as she sits there watching the clockmaker at work. "Sure Julius what do you need?" He scribbles some note on paper before passing it to her Alice takes it shoving the paper into her apron pocket. "Ok I'll be back before dark with what you need!" The foreigner shout back at him before running out of the tower he sighs returning to his work. "Be careful." Julius mumbles know that she can't hear him now, but a silver haired incubus could as he stood by the door that led into his office.

Nightmare smirked at the man clearly reading his mind on what he was thinking of the little outsider. The back of his collar was pulled as a person started to drag him. "Nightmare-sama you must go back to work." Grey his assistant said continuing dragging his boss back to his office. "Hey Grey! Things were getting interesting!" "More interesting than doing your work?" Grey looked back at him eyebrow raised "Yes! Besides I hate working!" "Oh then would you rather I take you to the hospital for your check up?" The ex-assassin said a smile on his face, Nightmare looked at him the color leaving his face. "No! Anything but there! Alice save me!" He shouted as Grey took him into his office slamming the door shut.

Julius looked up from his desk hearing the shouting and slamming of a door he sighed going back to his work. "Idiots." He states finishing one of the clocks, putting it away, and taking out a new one needed to be fixed.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Alice looked into the brown bag making sure all the supplies Julius needed was in and none was missing. Nodding her head she started to head back to the tower when something caught her eye a little necklace with a clock hanging off the chain with two little beads next to it. Blue eyes glowing she goes into the store to get a better look at the little thing.

"Did something catch your eye miss?" The maiden turned around to meet a faceless person coming up behind her. "Uhh yeah that little necklace there how much is it?" She says pointing at the necklace with the clock. "Oh that one it half off since the style is out of date." Alice looks into her wallet seeing that she had enough for it she nods her head as the cashier takes it and raps it up into a small bag. "Come again miss."

Walking away from the store Alice heads back to the tower to deliver the supplies to Julius she takes out the bag with the necklace and looks at it. Different scenarios ran threw her mind as she thought of a way to give it to the clockmaker "He'll like it won't he?" The blue-eyed girl question as she continued a way to give it to him, the door to the tower appearing before the brunette she decides to just give it to him along with his other items.

The foreigner opens the door heading inside the tower to Julius's office, but before she could another man knocked her to the ground right outside his door. "Alice! Please save me!" She turns around to see Nightmare clinging to her waist she sighs trying to push the man off. "Nightmare get off." "No! If I do Grey will take me to the hospital!" "There you are Nightmare-sama." Grey comes into the room panting a bit. "What happen to you Grey?" The young miss asked the ex-assassin "Nightmare…..-sama…..runs around…..too much." He replied catching his breath. "Of course I do! If I don't I'll get capture to quickly then you'll either take me to the hospital or do work!"

Alice groans getting the incubus off her, standing up she dusted herself off, then picks up the bag she dropped. Opening Julius's door she heads inside his office dropping off the bag on his desk. "You returned earlier than I expected." He says not looking up. "Yeah luckily I didn't run into any other roleholders out on my trip so it didn't take so long." The clockmaker looks up to see her smile, a small smile tugged on Julius's face, but he didn't show it. "Hey Julius stand up please." Hearing this got him curious as he lifted his head up to her taking off his glasses. "Why?" "Just do it please."

Getting a bit suspicious he stands up in her request she pulls him out from behind his desk so he stood right in front of her. Nightmare and Grey stopped struggling noticing that pair is up to something they looked over waiting as well as Julius to what she was going to do next. Alice took in a deep breath pulling out the necklace holding it next the man before her she smiles. "It looks perfect matches your clothes." The clockmaker looked at both the necklace and at Alice not knowing what to do should I take it? Julius thought before a light blush came on his face.

"Hey Julius! I got you more-"Ace came into the room, but before he could finish he say Alice holding the clock necklace and Julius moving to take it. "Wow Julius I didn't know you like women's jewelry." His face holding a huge grin on it hearing his comment Julius's blush grew darker before he turned away from Alice and the necklace. Ace started laughing at his reaction to what he said

Both Nightmare and Grey notice that Alice and Julius were both getting uncomfortable with Ace being here. They both dragged Ace out of the room closing the door behind them silence was between the two until the outsider broke it. "Ha-ha sorry about that Julius this was my fault that Ace made fun of you like that. I probably should have known that this wasn't your thing." Tears came out of the foreigner's eyes she wiped them away before he could see them, but it was too late. He came over to her and crashed his lips to hers.

This caught the brunette off guard she always known that he wasn't ever this forceful with her then again he rarely ever kissed her at all. Letting the kiss sink in she moved her lips with his, he pulled her closer to him not wanting to let her go he waited seeing if she would let him in. Becoming aware of this she allowed him as his tongue slid into her mouth feeling every inch of it a moan escaped the maiden's mouth as he continued. They both broke away catching their breath the clockmaker's forehead rested on hers his blush deepen.

"Don't worry about it this was a thoughtful gift," He pointed to the necklace taking it in his hand. "But it would look much nicer on you." Julius puts it on her as the necklace radiance off her he smiled as he looked at the necklace on her Alice blushed as she saw him smiled. "No! Don't-"Nightmare called out, but Ace already knocked down the door revealing the two. "What happen here? Julius you bad man where you doing something dirty to Alice?"

Hearing this Julius blushed returned as Alice's darken "Ace!" He started laughing as the blue-eyed girl yelled at him and the other two questioned them on what happen even though the incubus knew already. The clockmaker's head fell into his hand as he shook his head. "Idiots all of them."

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: Another done!**

**Julius: *Blushes while mumbling how to kill the writer***

**Pure: Ha! Told ya I would mess with you even if it wasn't as much as I wanted, but this is enough for now.**

**Dee and Dum: When are we going to be in one?**

**Pure: You'll be in the next one ok.**

**Dee and Dum: Yah!**

**Pure: I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!**

**Blood: It would have been good if I was in it.**

**Pure: Well nobody likes you! My next one I'm trying to debate over AlicexPeter or an AlicexNightmare one which do you think I should do? And maybe some ideas on an AlicexBlood one my friend likes him so I might do one for her.**

**Blood: There is a person who has good taste.**

**Pure: *Vein pops out* Hey White can I borrow your whip? *Sees his whip on his belt***

**White: Sure *Hands me his whip***

**Pure: *Smiles evilly as I start to chase him with the whip***

**Black: *Laughs as I nail one on him***

**Pierce: Please review~chu! *Shouts running from Boris* **


End file.
